Hack Xes
Hack Xes is an Nebulan blader, the tyrant of Anti-World and King of Apus. Description Hack is the leader of the Xes trio, consisting of him, Xero and Rage. Hack is the blue-eyed, purple-haired tyrant of Anti-World. Similar to Xero in appearance, with a golden scope guard, armour and hooded robe, though much taller. In full, Hack is a very 'cold' person, who enjoys prolonging pain for as long as possible, or being silent for entire battles, Hack is quite reserved and and clear-minded, such as seeing the task immediately at hand as most important, thus allowing him to pretend to be a weak blader, until he feels the time is right, and unleashes Apus' true power. Hack is a genius, this genius augmented by his allegiance with the Nebulos, using this intellect, he is able to calculate possible outcomes of every move in a battle, though many of them he quickly discards as stupid or reckless. Upon discovering the original Apus, he was taken to Anti-World, where he was shown the power of Anti-Matter by the Rakosians, inhabitants of Rakos, the main planet of Anti-World, keeping this power a secret, he locked it inside the Meklords, which were at that point a work-in-progress. When Apus reached the level of Infinity, Hack went back to Anti-World and Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S, and used this bey to take over Anti-World, gathering enough power to evolve it into the final form of the main line of Apus, Anti-Skaro Cyning Apus GAWHMRS:S. Upon gaining attaining the top rank in the world, Hack went exploring in Anti-World, expanding the maps beyond the Rakos system, and went to the fabled Anti-Planet, the Madhouse, where the Apus line originated, to find the bey forged from the Anti-Stars themselves, known as the Anti-Matter Demon Bird, Tyrant Apus AM:D which he uses as his primary bey at the current time. Hack also, on top of all this, owns a sword called 'Deduction', which is currently in its third stage, originally it was a basic launcher setup, coloured white with purple and gold highlights, until it was broken down and changed, become the basic sword shape of the 'Deduction' as seen at present, it was a Falchion with a hollow blade, rigged on one side so that Apus could fit inside it to be launched, Apus itself was launched via magnets, and propelled out of the blade at the push of a button. The design was changed when Hack discovered a meteorite with a seam of Gulvide, veined with Anti-Matter Crystalodium, he used this to create a new 'Deduction' created from the ideas in his head made real, thus its full capabilities aren't known to anyone, but it is known that it can be used to go to and from Anti-World, as a normal sword, and to launch Apus, which it does so by having spinners in the guard, and shoots Apus out of the blade at the push of a button on the handle. Appearance Hack Xes Hooded.png|Hooded Hack Xes (Normal) Hack Xes.png|Hack Xes (Normal) Orichalcos Hack Xes Hooded.png|Hooded Hack Xes (Orichalcos) Orichalcos Hack Xes.png|Hack Xes (Orichalcos) Category:Character